The Mission of the Demon Seal
by Ryu-Kazuki
Summary: The story of how Tanni's parents met. An original work by Tanni the Wolf, not myself at all.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto or the OC's in the story. They belong to Tanni the Wolf, as does this story.

* * *

A young kunoichi was out on her first A-rank mission, to steal the demon seal. There was another trying to steal it as well, a demon shinobi, trying to get even with those who framed him for a murder, and then left him to die. They met in battle, with many enemies facing them. Back-to-back they stood, a brief sentence spoken between them.

"Is the enemy of my enemy, my friend?" Said the ragged shinobi, with a sly smirk.

"We will see." The silver eyed Kunoichi replied.

As more enemies fell, and the fatigue weighed in on the two nin, the battle neared a close, and the ninja pair slipped inside the tainted monastery.

"Who dares?" A huge jônin level ninja clad in shining red armor, and wielding a giant hammer, clamors forward. "A couple of novices, figures they'd send me something like that. I tell ya Rasengaru-sama, I never have any fun..." He was talking to a woman, clad in loose, black garb, twirling a kunai on her index finger.

"Just take care of them Touruko, and don't stain the monastery with blood if you can help it." She yawns and continues twirling her kunai.

"Right boss. C'mere, you're playing with the big dogs now..." He stalked towards them, his hammer dragging the ground and making an awful screeching sound.

"A dog cannot match a wolf, no matter how well it's trained." Said the wolf-eared demon with the red eyes. He unsheathed a sleek katana, with a black handle. His silver chakra began to swirl around it, making a hissing sound. "Hyuga, we can match him."

She nodded, and took out a rather odd-shaped katana from her back and held it in her left hand.

They both ran toward the giant guard, The kunoichi slashing at his left ankle, and the demon slashing at his right. Touruko fell to his knees, cursing the twin nin. He swung his mighty hammer, at them, they dodged, one under and the other over.

"Fast little damn things, aren't they boss?" He says, letting his wounds drip freely. He stood. "Lets go outside." He took his hammer and swing it towards The kunoichi, but something stood in her way. The demon, fangs bared, was holding down the attack with his own sword.

"Men shouldn't hit girls..." He said, his soft red eyes looking back at his female partner.

Touruko swung his hammer up, wrenching the demon off his feet and on the ground, the giant placed his foot on the shinobi's chest and held him down as he swing his colossal hammer over his head. The boy saw a flash of black hair and silver eyes go by him. Before Touruko could land a fatal blow, the Hyuga had slit his arm, from elbow to thumb, down to the bone.

He dropped his hammer, and kicked the demon through the closed doors of the monastery. He then swung the back of his hand at the kunoichi, who had just landed on her feet. He hit her across the ribs with a neck-breaking blow and she was flung outside and was only stopped by a tree trunk. She stood up and coughed up some bright red blood, she rose, wiping the blood from her cheek.

She checked the Demon lying beside the river that flowed over the great waterfall, the breath was out of him. He stood to, smirking as he got back on his feet. Touruko trudged outside, hammer in hand, and ran towards the two. The demon made some hand signs, chanting as his fingers moved. He bit his thumb, and slammed it on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu: Ten Thousand Fangs!" Thousands of white wolves sprang out of the ground, and threw themselves on Touruko. He fell to his knees, but no more. With his Iron hammer, he swung it throughout the wolf pack, slinging furry bodies, snapping lean muscles, and breaking light, strong bones.

"Demon, how did you learn..." The Hyuga began to speak calmly, but her voice was coming in rasps.

"It doesn't matter, are you okay?" He had a concerned face as he looked over at her. In Touruko's furious rage, her blindly swung his hammer, trying to rid himself of the wolves that seemed so many.

The demon was hit and knocked unconscious into the water. The Hyuga could see his white ears bobbing up and down in the water. She ran to the edge of the water and looked for him, but she could not find him. He'd already plunged to the murky water below.

The Hyuga felt rage swell within her, Touruko was bloody, the wolves had fallen, but with them, most of his armor, and flesh had gone. His eyes were also gone, wherever he walked, a trail of blood followed him.

With one blow the Hyuga put an end to his misery. The giant fell as she landed lightly on her feet, sorrow written on her face, and stuck in her mind.

"If not for me, he'd be alive... I didn't even get his name..." She walked in the monastery. The woman, called Rasengaru by the fallen Touruko, was still there.

"You killed him did you..." She tossed the demon seal at her feet. "Take it, I don't care, I've seen you work, and I like it. My name is Rasengaru, to my enemies I am Infinite, an assassin. I will see you again, work for me Hyuga, and maybe I wont kill you. I can give you power, I can make it so you'll never be afraid, and so no one will ever have to die because of you again..."

Rasengaru walked past her, her yellow eyes softened, but still held an eire coldness.

Now that her mission was finished, she was to go back to Konoha. She brought the demon seal to the current hokage, and then left, no words were spoken.

She went back to the base of the waterfall, and at the risk of her enemies finding her, she stayed there, watching the water. She held a sleek katana, with a black handle, in her obi that didn't belong to anyone in this world.

As she sat, she watched the churning water, and walked the rim of the river. Coming to a low incline, she spotted a soggy mass lying, half-submerged, in the water.

She ran to it, it was the demon who had fought so bravely with her. His white hair was caked with mud, and he had bruises and woulds all over his body. His lips were blue from the cold and his eyes were fixed open.

She listened for breath, and found it. She dragged him on the warm grass and lit a fire beside him, and tended his wounds.

"Name..." She heard a familiar voice say so very weakly.

"Tsubasa, Hyuga Tsubasa, and you?" She moved a lock of black hair behind her ear with her fingers.

"Raikiru, just Raikiru. Listen..." His voice was faint. " Come down here, I can't speak well."

She leaned over him, to listen closely.

"Look at me Tsubasa." He whispered into her ear.

She looked into his red eyes, which blazed with fire. He leaned up and kissed her.

She took his hand, and kissed him back.


End file.
